minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Flammable Formulae
The Flammable Formulae of Minecraft are three new substances that will be added in the 1.19 "Mining and Fighting" Update. These include Gasoline, Butane, Propane, Butoglowstone (purely Minecraftian), and Crude Oil. All of these can be stacked up to 16 items per slot (except gasoline, which cannot stack). Gasoline Gasoline is an chemical that can be used as a fuel in a furnace. To get gasoline, one must take a bottle of crude oil and put it under a Chemical Extractor. In British or Australian English, it is called Petrol. It has up to 60 uses in a furnace and is a mass fire starter over 500 K. Past 500 kelvins, it has a chance to start a fire in a one, two, or three-block radius area. Past 4500 kelvins, it has a 100% chance of the three-block radius circle. A bottle of gasoline can restore 3 HP of health to a blaze. One can throw a gasoline bottle like a splash potion without putting it with gunpowder, a brewing stand or brewing fuel. Butane Butane is another chemical that can be used as furnace. To get butane, you would have to place a blaze powder in a bottle under a chemical extractor. It has up to 70 uses in a furnace and 5 uses in a brewing stand. Past 700 kelvins, it has a chance to start a fire in a one or two-block radius area. Past 3500 K, it will always be a two-block radius. A bottle of butane restores 2 HP of health to a blaze. Throwing a bottle on the ground may invite a blaze from up to 20 blocks away for 2.5 seconds (50 ticks). One can throw a butane bottle like a splash potion without putting it with gunpowder, a brewing stand or brewing fuel. Blazes A blaze has a 30% chance of spawning butane ready. A butane ready blaze can have one bottle of butane extracted from it. Every minute, it has a 55% chance of being butane ready. It has a 75% chance of becoming butane-ready if it takes damage 5 hearts or greater. Propane Propane is a gas that can be extracted from magma blocks. Propane bottles cannot be thrown like others. One propane bottle has 80 uses in a furnace. Adding propane to a fire charge will make an Energetic Fire Charge. Butoglowstone Butoglowstone is a version of glowstone that rarely will appear in a vein of glowstone. The chances of butoglowstone replacing a normal glowstone block is 0.145%. It gives Butoglowstone Dust when mined, like regular glowstone. Butoglowstone Dust in a Bottle can give butane under a chemical extractor, with a biproduct of glowstone dust. Butoglowstone Dust can actually be used as a replacement for lapis in an enchanting table. On an enchant table, it can yield enchants up to three levels higher than originally thought, still with the same XP cost. Crude Oil Crude Oil is a substance that one can extract from the ground. Crude oil blocks will usually spawn within 6 blocks of a fossil. Crude oil blocks have a 1% chance of replacing any given block in a fossil (or 8% for petrified fossils). It can be used to make gasoline or be used in a furnace (50 uses per bottle). To get bottles of crude oil, place the block in the middle and empty bottles on the other eight slots. Bottles of crude can be stacked up to 16 times. Crude blocks can stack 16 times. Isobutane Isobutane is similar to butane, but is sourced entirely differently. It can be extracted from dragon's breath. An end crystal has a 4% chance of spawning isobutane-ready. Every minute, it has a 9% chance of being isobutane-ready. Isobutane-ready crystals can have one bottle of isobutane extracted. A bottle of isobutane has a furnace efficiency of 65 items and has up to 6 in a brewing stand.Category:Liquids Category:Items